The processing of sugar cane milling or diffusing to make refined sugar and other products every year generates large amounts of a biomass byproduct commonly known as bagasse. Many have sought methods of disposing of or utilizing bagasse, in view of the millions of tons produced each year and the problems associated with disposal of large amounts of this particular organic byproduct. At the same time, the handling and disposal of many toxic or otherwise hazardous forms of waste produced by modem society have proven difficult and hazardous to those who handle or are in close proximity to such toxic waste. Various processes have been proposed to address the problem of hazardous waste disposal, including the use of various solidification and stabilization processes. Some of the proposed solidification and stabilization processes incorporate the use of cement for economic reasons. However, the amount of leaching prevalent in systems which rely heavily on cement alone has proven unsatisfactory. In addition, so far as is known, no previously developed process has successfully combined the features of a process which efficiently solidifies and stabilizes hazardous waste with a process for the efficient utilization of bagasse.